Rising From The Pit
by Black Knight 5287
Summary: The war against the Giants has ended but new threat appears rising from the pit. But this time a new hero emerges someone who's always taken a back seat gets to share the spotlight. My first fan fic so please support. Reynico
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The second Giant War had ended in the victory of the Olympians . Its been 2 months since the war and the opening of the new camp is today. Oh if your wondering who I am my name is Nico Di Angelo

**Two Hours before Launch**

Annebeth was running left and right shouting orders at her siblings and the Hephetutes cabin members. "Nothing has to go wrong we will only rest until we have reached perfection" she said. But she was going a little overboard with the perfection we had already triple checked everything . Percy came to my ear and said "I think she's infected by Terminus" I chuckle at the thought of the OCD god.

"Reyna will be reaching here a little late she's gone to Rome ... something about Athena and Belona so you'll have to wait Nico" said Jason landing from the air. "What do you mean by I'll have to wait?" I reply. "Know you and Reyna ..." continued Percy until he saw my expression. I was staring daggers at him and my hand was resting half way between my sword and pocket. Well I must admit we did grow closer to each other when we moved half across the world to transport the Athena Parthenos. Well I guess life and death situations do that. She was strong and brave she put on a mask so that she set an example. But in the end she was also a living being she also needed to vent her emotions or a shoulder to cry on.

"Hello Leo to 'Guy who creeps me out'" called out Leo . "wha..?" I replied "You spaced out bro" "Anyways Nico could you do the introduction speech" Annebeth asked suddenly where did she come from. People usually tell me I creep them out when I suddenly pop out of the shadows now I understood what they mean , I felt like my heart skip a beat . I processed all this in a second and realization dawned on what she had asked me to do. "No" was my obvious answer but I guess Annebeth expected that so she brought Piper along . All she said was the magic word "Please" in her lyrical voice and I knew I had already lost.  
I shook my head in acceptance . "Alright then you should be by Half Blood Hill within an hour with your speech ready also wear a suit and no weaponry"

I went back to my cabin sat on my desk and wrote my speech. Oh and you must be wondering how can I write a speech even though I dyslexia yeah well I been taking classes with Annabeth twice a week whenever I am at camp no scratch that Annebeth forced me into taking the classes she said that it would help me control my powers if I could focus . So here I am it took me around 15 mins to write down the speech . I went took a bath and got dressed . It was a simple suit white shirt , black pants, Black blazer and black tie. I took my watch well basically its not just a watch it can do anything store objects , surf the net, make phone calls (which I will not be using) and of course tell time. I had Leo make it for me one of the projects I saw on Annebeth's laptop. I always stuffed my cloths and spare weapons in here . When your a demigod you never know when have to leave in a hurry . I took my sword and stored it in and then some thing caught my eye something was shining on my bed . Was that a sword I held it was balanced perfectly . It had a leather grip wrapping around a wooden hilt but its blade is what surprised It was made of the three metals Celestial bronze on the left , Stygian Iron in the middle and Imperial gold on the right . On the iron encrusted in emerald was the word σκοτεινό άγγελο (Dark Angel) . Fitting name for the demon sword . Gold stood for the Roman empire while bronze stood for the Greeks and the iron is for the intermediate who supported neither . These metals are never meant to fuse . Some god should have spilled there Ichor over the Metals to be compatible with each other heated it with hellfire and cooled in the river Styx. Which god would go through such lengths to help me. A note was on bed I read and it said

"Early Birthday wishes Nico we are proud of you my son keep this as my token of appreciation and my love . Thought it was a good symbol to show the friendship between the Greeks and Romans. Anyways I have another gift" Then a Picture fell of His father , mother and sister smiling they looked alive in the picture . I was happy yet tears flowed down from my eyes and It stared wetting The letter. I read on "Don't be sad Nico just know that we are proud that you are our son."

"P.S from your stepmother she is sending you a bunch food supplies she says your not eating and that your becoming paler and paler every day. IDK what you did but she's taken a liking toward you .

I looked at the time and cursed its almost one hour I have only one minute I stuffed the sword in my watch and put the letter and photo in my Blazer's pocket. I willed myself to be engulfed by the shadows . And shadow traveled to Half Blood hill . When I emerged out of the shadows Annabeth was in middle of saying "..crush his head like a can and toss him into the furnace." "You don't happen to be talking about me are you" everyone jumped payback Annabeth I thought in my mind.

Annabeth "Lets go through the schedule again we'll be starting with you Nico" "Nice suit Nico" I couldn't help that voice I turn to see Reyna "It's been a while Reyna" I reply


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry its short but my High school final year Exams just got over so I'll lots of time to write more.**

Chapter 2

"Nice suit Nico" I couldn't help that voice I turn to see Reyna "It's been a while Reyna" I reply

We all greet Reyna . Then Annabeth called me out from the crowd to listen to my speech. I thought I did well for practice but its a different story when your in front of over 500 demigods and their children. "Ok guys get to the front gates everyone should be arriving within an hour all of you take rest and double check to make sure you don't have any weapon's on you" said Annabeth . "Annabeth aren't going to have an opening war game after the investing of power" I asked . She looked at me and nodded. "So can I leave after the speech I want to get ready for the games" I asked. "No" she replied with her steely cold eyes. I didn't dare argue. Well looks like I'll be here for sometime.

_**After the speech**_

After speech there was small musical performance by Apollo's kids . The investing of power was next . The camp leaders would be decided by vote . The posts on vote were:-

Camp Leader

Disciplinary &amp; Defence Chief

Activities Head

Judgement Committee President

Percy was named Camp Leader and was called out onto the stage by Chiron . He was handed a red band . Activities Head was given to Leo he got a blue coloured arm band . Judgement Committee President was Annabeth . Finally Disciplinary &amp;Defence Chief the candidates were Jason and me. "And the Disciplinary &amp; Defence Chief is Nico Di Angelo" What? I thought how did I beat Jason by vote ? "Nico, Nico get up, they're waiting hurry up" said Reyna nudging me. I stood up walked briskly towards the stage . Chiron was smiling at me handing me a green armband.

"Now you may choose your second in command Leo you may choose first" "I'll take Frank as my Second" Said Leo . Good choice I thought to myself Frank was the other candidate running for the same position. I'll choose Jason then. "Annabeth your next" Chiron said. "I'll take Jason then" . Damn it Annabeth now who should I choose . I thought of someone from the Roman but no one could set an example for discipline like other than Jason. No there was another. "I choose **Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano" **. Then I realize that Chiron hadn't called my name yet. Chiron gave me a sideways smile. "Very well then Reyna Please come on stage." Percy then came up " We gathered here are the Legacies of the gods the blood of immortals run in our veins but we also have the blood of mortals commoners . We are Demigods. We fight, for glory ,justice and freedom . Greek or Roman does not matter we are Demigods . Duo Mundi VITA EX." The cheer went on. "Duo Mundi VITA EX". After the cheer died down Jason came up "Now raise your right arm we shall burn the mark of our new beginning." There was a huge flash and a sudden pain on my forearm there was a skull burned along with the initials DMVE. "Everyone please hurry for the feast followed by a honorary cpture the flag" said Chiron.

After have an excellent meal it was finally time. Capture the flag but it was a bit different because both teams had 40 foot fortresses . "Nico we both are in the same team today huh" asked Reyna . "Yep Along with Percy , Annabeth, Hazel and Will" I replied "What about the Hermes cabin? Are we against them" I nodded .

**War Council**

"Nico you'll be our key player tonight" said Annabeth . "Ok" I replied "So here's the plan..." Chiron shot a flaming arrow into the sky marking the Start of the game. Percy yelled " Lets WIN. And if we don't I will be able to face Jason again so I'll Kill You so no pressure"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Jason**

Capture the flag again in the last two months I've been playing twice every week yet Percy and me haven't settled our score yet then there was the memorable game that Leo crash landed with Festus. But for now concentrate . Frank led the war council tonight. "Percy or Nico one of them is going to stay near the flag. As well as the Apollo campers. So a head on assault won't work ." "What do we do then ?" asked Khale one who Piper stepped down her post for. "Annabeth would send Percy upfront to capture the flag while Nico could cover up for the team by summoning zombies and increasing their offensive strength . So we need a large group to defend our flag . I'll take a small group of about ten people from the Hermes cabin to capture there's." Said Frank . The choice was a good one if Nico was at defence it would be safer if they had archers with them. But.. "What if its Percy to defend then taking a handful full of archers won't do any good" I asked "We'll just have to see how it unfolds" replied Frank

"The game ends when one team crosses the creek the flag of the other. No intentional maiming , use of magical items are allowed. May the gods oversee this game" Said Chiron. He shot a flaming arrow to the sky marking the beginning of the game . I was standing outside our fortress and I saw two figures running for me one was shot down by an arrow from the fort. The other charged towards me . It was a male with black hair , blue T-shirt under his armour and held a bronze sword like Riptide. Percy I thought . He pulled something from his back and placed it over his head which covered his face. A cap. Then our swords met. He suddenly stepped back when he would usually side step and stab . I already made myself ready to meet the side step. I was exposed he brought down the flat of his sword to my side there was a distinct crack I knew I broke a rib the pain was taking over me my vision was blackening . I gasped as I saw Percy's face . Who was staring down at me was Nico not Percy.

**Nico**

I threw my cap of my head and grinned at the expression that Jason had made was priceless. Looks like the plan was going well. Now get the flag . Running towards the fortress I didn't face any resistance. Someone screamed from above "Don't use the water cannons its Percy" Smiling to myself I ran into the shadows appeared on top of the fort "Where did he go?..." said the defender I recognized to be one of Leo's brothers . Leaning towards his ear I whispered "Behind you" . I brought down Riptide . I look left and right defenders running towards me. I close Percy's sword back to a pen "Are you surrendering ? Your kidding right?" asked one of the defenders. I grin widely their faces were filled with horror. An explosion shook the fort "Trap" the nearest defender yelled at my ear . No shit Sherlock. Before I could act the Defenders fell one by one. Five other figures had appeared on the fortress . "Sorry we're late" said a girl I recognized to be Hazel "Yeah met Jason on the way you did a good job on him" said Annabeth "Guys there more of them. Nico go get the flag" said Will "Here's a rope" "Nah ropes are too boring for my taste" as I said it I moved up to the other side of the fort and did well I guess you know... "Are you crazy !" I heard someone cry from the top of the fort I couldn't recognize who it was because of the wind whistling in my ears. Concentrate I told my self . The shadows engulfed me. I appeared around 50 feet away from the flag. No defenders . "Come on that has to be a tra..." before I could say that to myself my pain shot through my arm . An arrow was lodged through my wrist . The pain was excruciating . I broke the tip of the arrow and pulled the shaft out of my wrist. It was still bleeding . Just then I heard something fall down . Then two more . A figure jumped from one of the trees and came over to where I was hiding. As the figure came closer I noticed it was Annabeth "You are reckless aren't you" she said with a smile . Her smile faded when she saw my hand. "It's okay" I said "No its not you idiot let me see" she said . "No don't I have away to heal it but it's risky so I want you to stuff me with nectar or unicorn draught if anything goes wrong".

**Annabeth**

"Okay" I replied. Nico moved his hand and placed it into the shadow It looked like the ground liquefied and his hand went into the shadows . After a few seconds he pulled his hand out and the wound had completely healed . He got up and said "Thank you Annab.." his eyes widened and fell to his knees the shadows surrounding him all engulfed him . I didn't know what to do so I did the silliest thing a child of Athena would do I slashed my Ivory sword across the shadow. The good thing was that the shadow surrounding Nico Disappeared bad thing it dissolved my sword. Nico got back on his feet and shut his eyes like he was concentrating then the shadows rose up and my sword appeared as the shadows went back. "Here and thank you for the help" handing me the sword he said. "Do I even want to know what that was" I asked "Okay. I'll get into details later but what I tried was controlling shadow matter . And Please don't tell anyone about it especially not Hazel if she finds out she's goanna kill me" Nico said "Fine but I want know what that was after the end of the game" I said . He looked like he was about he was going to argue but I silenced him with a glare. "So how do we get to the flag there are about five archers on the trees and who knows how many defenders behind those boulders." I asked him "I know a way but don't freak out I am goanna shroud myself in shadow matter and take out all the archers then you can openly go after the flag without alarming any other defenders."

**After a few Minutes...**

"I thought I was goanna die" I gasped as I lied on the ground near the creak the arrow marking the end of the game had just been shot so the cheering hadn't started . Nico was propped against a tree taking in deep breaths as well. "Never following one of your plans again" I said "It wasn't that bad except when Defenders noticed us . But heyi it worked we won" Nico said . Well can't argue with that. "Nico what did you actually do back there" I asked "I controlled shadow matter to heal my wounds it's a child of Hades thing . I learned that I could control shadow matter when Dad invited Hazel and me to the palace after the war. Thing is Dad warned me that if anything went wrong when controlling shadow matter it could eat me away like your sword. The only reason I could recover your sword was because it wasn't fully dissolved. There are advantages I can use the shadow matter as any one of the states of matter solid , liquid, gas and plasma. But it's proving hard to control." "Nico this shadow matter stuff sounds dangerous" I said . "Yes I know that . But if I can control it will be useful. So please keep it a secret maybe tell Percy but make him swear on the Styx first." "Fine but be careful . We don't want anything happening to you" I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Nico **

A laughter rang in my ears. It was guy's voice. The voice seemed to be baiting me, but I follow the voice. I was close but the voice stopped abruptly. "You found meee. " the voice said with laughter .

"Who are You?" I wanted to ask but my voice didn't leave my throat. "Don't worry we'll meet each other soon until then. DO YOU REMEMBER ME?" as the voice said it a mask appeared in front of me me it was pure white with black eyes and a red tear drop flowing from the left eye. The mask was floating in the darkness it came closer to me so close almost to touch my nose. It was then that I recognized the mask and I woke up sweating.

**Reyna **

It was 5:00am and I couldn't sleep why? because someone imbecilic madman had been at arena from 3:00am smashing the new dummies which made a lot of noise and my cabin which was closest to the arena. At first I thought I could sleep through it but to my dismay I couldn't I tried all kinds of things like stuffing my ears into the pillow , stuffing my pillows into my ears nothing helped. And it went on all night. Who was this tenacious guy to disturb my sleep? I wondered. It was about 5:07am when I thought time to teach this moron a lesson, so I force myself off bed and grab my sword.

As I enter the arena notice the whole arena floor was covered in a shadow. A figure stood in the middle it looked like all the shadows in the arena were pulled towards the figure. "Nico" I called out.

He seemed a bit too busy destroying some of the dummies. But I wasn't about let the guy who ruined my sleep go. So I tried to make presence known by taking really heavy steps.

The things that happened next still scare me, the shadows suddenly enveloped me but it wasn't like when I shadow travelled then the shadows were gentle. Here the shadows were more aggressive like they wanted to kill me actually scratched that I'm quite sure that they wanted to kill me. "Nico" I managed to choke out. He didn't see me "Nico Nico Nic.." I was starting to lose my breath. Tears were flowing from eyes knowing of what was to come. I opened my eyes to see him again for the last time. But instead a man stood in front of me he was wearing a black cloak and a white mask with black eyes and a red tear drop flowing from the left eye. He slowly removed the mask and my mind couldn't take it anymore. I was about to be killed by shadows and somehow not being able to reach Nico who was right in front of me. Then see a man in mask who revealed himself to be Nico. So is Nico doing this. It's a joke I wondered it's a joke right Nico. Then Nico gave me a twisted smile as though he was enjoying my agony. No this wasn't Nico. Nico would never enjoy at someone's expense. Just then a sword sliced through fake Nico and he disappeared in to the darkness.

Nico stood there with his sword drawn and looked helpless. That face was more like Nico's at least I got to see his face before I died and I blanked out. Noooooooooooooooo I heard someone scream.

**Nico**

Reyna closed her eyes and stopped struggling and the shadow completely enveloped her. "Nooooooooooooooooo" I screamed this can't be happening no it won't happen. "I the Prince of Shadows command you release her" I ordered, but the shadow fought against my power. "I order you release HER!" I said this time it gave up and revealed Reyna her face was covered in tears and her hair was a mess but she still looked so beautiful.

Was she alright though. She still as stone I tried to check her pulse but I was to pumped by adrenaline to keep my hands from shaking. So I put ear to her breast to listen for a heartbeat it was faint but it was beating. I took a deep breath in just to notice that her ankles were darkened by shadow shaped veins creeping up.

No shadow matter conversion. Which meant that soon Reyna would be dissolved into the shadows. The blessing of Hades an idea popped into my head. I took my sword and sliced my wrist with the blood pouring from my wrist I lifted Reyna's T-Shirt she'd probably kill me I chuckled at the thought. And I drew the crest of the House of Hades. I need a sacrifice for father to notice us. I brought out my beloved Stygian Iron Sword and said "for Lord Hades" and stabbed the sword into the ground. The sword got engulfed by the shadows. And shadows trying to dissolve Reyna receded a little color returned to her face.

I feed her some nectar from my canteen and her eyes shot open. She saw my face and broke into tears and out of joy and out of character I hugged her. "Your alright. Thank You Father" I said

"What happened Nico? Who was that?" she pushed me away and asked. Tears then swelled in my eyes and I said "It's all my fault you almost died". Reyna looked at me and said "I know for a fact that I if you could have done something about it you would have so don't blame yourself and I'm still here aren't I". Just then she noticed that her T-Shirt was rolled up so that lower part of her breasts were seen. She hurriedly pulled down her T-shirt and gave me a disgusted look.

I was worried that she misunderstood my intentions and tried to explain myself but was hopeless then she burst into laughter.

**Reyna**

I was enjoying the look of helplessness on Nico's face it was so cute. I couldn't take it anymore and started laughing. Just then the image of fake Nico with his twisted smile came to mind. And my laughter stopped and tears rolled out from my eyes.

Nico asked in concern "Are you alright dose it hurt anywhere?" "No Nico it's just that fake version of you he was terrifying and I can't imagine you like that because your so innocent, sweet, gentle and hopeless. So please promise me you'll never change" I asked. He promised "As long as I live will never change I will always love you" and he pulled me close and our lips met. I wanted to live on tjat moment forever but after seemed to be an a minute.

A voice rang out "Nico it looks like it's a bad time shall I come back later." The voice belonged to girl she looked a lot like Nico with same coloured hair and eyes. She approached us slowly I looked at Nico and he looked like he was seeing a ghost no joke.

She came closer and said "Hi My name Bianca DI Angelo I'm Nico's Elder sister, Pleased to meet you"


End file.
